


Cold Cuddle Bug

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddle, Cute, Flashback, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: 6 year-old Ian Gallagher sees a freezing Mickey Milkovich on the school grounds and decides to bring him warm clothes.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Cold Cuddle Bug

**Back then**

Little Ian Gallagher looked around the school ground, a few children were chasing each other, others laughed and talked, and a few bad kids threw snowballs on others.  
It was January and extremely cold. The elementary school kids had to stay outside for the break though. Ian was six years old, his class mates asked him to join them building a snowman, but he rather watched the developing snowball fight.  
Suddenly, he spotted a boy, not much older than himself, sitting alone on a bench.

Ian walked over to the boy, he knew him, at least from seeing him around school, he was a Milkovich.  
"Hey, Mickey", Ian greeted the boy, "Why are you sitting here alone?"  
"Fuck off", Mickey grumbled.  
Ian looked at his feet.  
"Fi, says, we shouldn't say those words"  
"I said, fuck off"

Ian looked properly at him, he shivered slightly.  
He only wore a thin sweater and a thin jacket, no gloves and holes in his pants and he sat on the snow-covered bench.

"Are you cold?", Ian asked.  
"The fuck do you think?"  
Ian flinched a bit at his harsh tone.  
"You want my jacket?"  
The older boy looked at him angrily.  
"Don't need your pity"  
"You'll get a cold"  
"Don't care"

Ian sighed and got out of his warm jacket, shivering when the cold air hit him, he put the jacket around Mickey's shoulders.  
"Fi says, it's important to always wear enough clothes and stay warm. We're too poor to get sick"  
Mickey looked at the jacket and then to the ginger boy.  
"I said-"  
"Just accept it and put it on before you freeze to death."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian ran all around the house.  
"Ian? Are you ready? We need to get to school!", Fiona yelled, she herself was only eleven years herself, but she took it as her task to get Lip and him to school on time. Monica and Frank were probably passed out somewhere, Monica was pregnant with a baby boy right now, and Fiona already fed Baby Debbie and changed her diaper, she didn't want to leave her alone, but she didn't have a choice than to hope Monica and Frank would take care of her.

"No, Fi! I need to find another pair of gloves! I have two, I know that! Do you know where they are?"  
"What? What do you need them for?"  
"I uh...", he looked from Fi to Lip, "I want to give them to another kid", he mumbled.  
"You what? Ian, we don't have the money to just give our stuff away, now come we'll be late!", Fiona said.

Ian sighed sadly and wanted to follow her, but Lip stopped him and held out something to him; Ian's extra pair of gloves.  
"Don't tell Fi"  
"Thanks' Lip", he whispered.

On the school grounds Ian sat alone on a bench again.  
Ian walked over to him again.  
"Hey Mickey"  
"Oh, it's you again", he mumbled.  
Ian sat next to him.  
"I didn't say, you could sit here"

"I brought you some gloves", Ian smiled and held them put to him.  
"I don't need them"  
"Your hands will freeze off, take them."  
Mickey sighed and looked at the boy, who just grinned at him and held those gloves in his hands.  
"I won't go until you take them"  
"Or the break ends", Mickey mumbled.  
Mickey hesitantly took the gloves from Ian and put them on, his hands really were fucking cold.  
"You want my jacket again?", Ian asked. Mickey just shook his head.

Mickey was confused by the small ginger.  
No one was ever nice to him, no one would ever talk to him or check on him in school. His family had a certain reputation, and no one wanted to be friends with any of them.  
So why would the redhead randomly start talking to him and give him things?" 

"Why are you so nice to me?", Mickey asked.  
Ian shrugged, "I just don't think you should sit here all by yourself, where are your brothers and Mandy anyways?"  
Mickey fixated his eyes on the snow.  
"Mandy is... in the hospital", he admitted after a moment, "My mom is with her and My dad left the city for some business with Iggy and Colin. Said I'm too young to come with them"

Iggy was around Fiona's age; the other brothers were all older and in middle and high school.  
"Why is Mandy in a hospital? Is she okay?"  
"If she's in a hospital she's not o-fucking-kay, dumbass.", Mickey hissed.  
"Sorry", Ian mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Hey, do you want to come to mine after school? Sounds like no one is at your house, we could watch some TV and you could eat with us"  
Mickey hesitated.  
"I won't let you say no, no matter how much you insult me", Ian grinned.  
Mickey smiled and agreed to go to his house after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now**

"Ian", Mickey tugged on the ginger's sleeve, whining a bit, like always when he was sleepy or cold, "Give me your jacket, I'm cold"  
Ian chuckled.  
"No, get a blanket or something"  
"Too far away"  
"They're right behind you, on the other end of the couch"

"But your jacket is warmer... and cosy", Mickey mumbled, pressing his face in his shoulder.  
"Cosy?", he asked softly and ran his hand through Mickey's black hair, "My lovely, cutie Boyfriend wants my cosy jacket?"  
"Fuck off", Mickey grumbled. Ian kissed the top of his head, he tugged on his jacket again.  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll get my jacket", Ian chuckled, "I want my boyfriend to be all cosy and warm, after all"

Ian unzipped his jacket and helped Mickey slip into it.  
"Better? Or you want a cuddle too?"  
"Am not a fucking baby, take the toddler if you want a cuddle", he grumbled and leaned back on the couch.  
Ian smiled and wrapped his boyfriend in a blanket.  
"You really want me to get the toddler or are you just grumpy and actually want that cuddle?", he asked giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Both", Mickey whispered.  
"Both?", Ian smiled.  
"Baby is warm"  
"You are adorable, Mick. But I'm sure that if you would eat a bit healthier, you wouldn't get cold so easily"  
"Fuck off, bring me the baby and cuddle me, shithead"

Ian laughed at the grumpy man and got up to scoot the blond one-year-old from the ground, where he played with his toy bricks.  
"Come on Yevy, time to play heater for your pops and take a little nap, hm?", Ian grinned and handed the baby to Mickey, who sat up a bit, so Ian could get on the couch behind him and cuddle him.

"I love you", Mickey mumbled, cuddling closer into his redhead.  
"Me or the baby?"  
"Both"  
"Both?"  
"Keep it up and I'll love the baby more", Mickey rubbed the toddlers back.  
"Sorry, my little cold cuddle-bug"


End file.
